Walking in Fire
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Five years ago Alvin was kidnapped and experimented on but with of the help harry they escape and go back home but they don't know it's not over yet Can they return to a normal life or will they forever be hunted? Warning Yaoi fic and rated M for sex in later chapters


Walking in Fire

* * *

I don't own AATC that privilege goes to Ross Bagdasarian and Bagdasarian productions

This is a Sci-Fi fic and does contain Boy x Boy, Alvin x Harry [OC character]

* * *

Chapter- 1

I stood looking at the burning building that had been my prison for five years, I had been kidnapped and brought to the facility, but I felt oddly at peace with myself as watch it crumble before me. I felt the familiar presence of harry to my left, taking my hand into his but I felt him twist the ring that sat on my left ring finger. I looked up at harry with a smile, he was the only one who I trusted at the facility but over the five years we grew closer than friends and only a few hours earlier we had gotten married.

"Where do we go from here Al" Harry asked me with a gentle smile

"I don't know H, Home I guess" I responded before giving him a small but passionate kiss.

We knew it certainly weren't home in Thousand Oaks, where the facility once stood. There was nothing left there for us. Our family was in West Eastman. We weren't going to hang around and wait to be found fate so off we went. We left the hotel in the early morning and went to the nearby Bus station. We had taken some money from the bodies in the facility and we needed to see how far it would take us. I looked at the destinations board and there wasn't anything listed. The ticket counter was just opening and I went to it. Fifty dollars would get us into West Eastman. Good enough. So I bought my tickets and waited for the Bus to show up. While we waited we did a couple of stretches and did a light workout with a few defensive katas. The security showed up and we taught him a few moves with his side handle baton. Then the Bus was announced and we got on board. We settled into our seats and then we were on our way to a new life.

The first few hours were fine. I gazed out at the passing city and it was a great sight. Going through Los Angeles was fun. Got a quick flash of the zoo was cool. As we continued to sit there people came and went. I got a few looks due to the black leather dog collar I wore. I wasn't entirely sure why I was wearing it but I felt comfortable with it on me. Harry had taken his off but I kept mine on, it was comfortable for me, I even had a tag on it with my name engraved into the black metal. We did doze off in the seat for a time and when we woke up it was getting dark. I sat up and stretched, and then the Bus driver came up behind us. He looked me over and nodded

"Time to get off" the bus driver said to us gruffly

We had reached West Eastman but we still had to find the house, which was not as difficult as we thought but it's what we saw on the way there that shocked me. Simon was stumbling down the street drunk, we made our to Simon who I was still shocked to see in this state seeing as he was the responsible one and he was only 16.

"Simon, what have you done to yourself" I said in concern

"Alvin *hic* is that *hic* you?" Simon slurred drunkenly

"Yeah Si it's me" I said with a smile before Simon passed out

I picked up Simon in the traditional fireman's carry, this didn't strain me at all because I was really fit and Simon wasn't heavy but harry was there to support me anyway. We made our way down the dark street, arriving at the familiar household, I grew up in and which I had nearly destroyed on many occasions. I pulled Simons key out from around his neck, unlocking the door quickly but the house was dark which meant Theo had gone to bed and seeing as Dave's car wasn't in the driveway that meant he was working late. I tucked Simon into his bed, giving him a light kiss on the forehead as nurturing gesture before retiring to my old bedroom. I looked at harry who was stripping off his uniform; Harry was as fit as I was and his well-defined muscles were contrasted by his auburn fur. His sapphire blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight; even the amplifiers that dotted his body made him look good. I couldn't help but admire how handsome my husband was and I quickly stripped off my uniform to join him in bed, my uniform simply consisted of a white jacket that was bloodstained form the fight to escape, white bloodstained dress pants, Black shirt, grey boots, and white bloodstained gloves but it felt weird not wearing them. I dozed off into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, too tired to worry about dealing with my family the next day.

I was awoken by a high pitched scream from the kitchen, which caused me to run towards it. I was totally unaware I was still in my grey boxer briefs which hid my normal morning hard on; I arrived at the kitchen just in time to see Theodore throwing kitchen utensils at Harry. I managed to use my biotic powers to catch a few things in mid throw so as they didn't harm him or me, Theodore stood there shocked as he finally noticed me.

"Alvin?" Theo asked as if he were seeing things

"Yeah Theo, it's me" I said to him, causing Theo to faint also causing me to chuckle

"What's with all the racket?" Dave said as he entered the kitchen "Alvin?"

"Yes Dave?" I said but was then pulled into a bone crushing hug

"So I wasn't seeing things" Theo said, waking up

"I suggest you keep the noise down, otherwise Simon might get pissed" Harry interjected, which caused everyone but me to stare at him

"And who might you be?" Dave asked, slightly suspicious of harry

"I'm Harry Seville" Harry said as he put his hand out for a handshake

"Seville?" Theo and Dave asked simultaneously

"Yeah, Harry's my husband" I said holding up my left hand to show the silver ring on my finger

"Husband?" Theo asked, it was Dave's turn to faint and he did so gracefully

"Yeah, we got married while in captivity" I said pulling harry into my embrace.  
Simon walked into the kitchen, holding his head but stopped dead as he saw me with harry in my arms and he looked like he was ready to throw up but that was probably due to his hangover

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" Simon asked quietly, which caused us all to groan with the exception of Dave who was still passed out on the floor.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy and I will try and update my other stories when I get the time but I'm going away soon so I may not get it down but I will try otherwise I'll do it when I get back

Alvin & Harry: Please do

Simon: so far it's interesting but I don't like the fact you made me a drunk

Me: sorry Si

Simon: it's ok Nico, I must say you look nice to day

Me: *blushes* thank you Simon

Simon: anytime

Alvin & Harry:*giggle* Simon and Nico sitting in a tree K. I . S. S. I. N. G

Me & Simon: SHUT UP!

Alvin & Harry: MAKE US!

*Alvin and Simon begin to fight but me and harry sit down and have a cup of coffee*

Me: Can't you control your husband

Harry: unfortunately, I can't

oh well it's all fun and games so far but stay tunned for more later


End file.
